Waiting For You
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: As Sakura Haruno is presumed dead after a mission to another village, team 7 just refuses to believe it, so behind closed doors they make plans to go find her their selves. Another kakaSaku guys.don't like don't read. thankx ;P
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For You~

*Author's Note*

Hay guys just hoping u like this story like my other ones… and on this one I wud like just a few reviews to know whether I should continue it. Now this story is a bit more serious than the ones that I've published already and I'm not really good when it comes to serious topics, but trust me humor will still linger on. So reviews would help me a lot in this one. Thanks a lot people… ;P – love Miyuki

~Chapter 1~

It was a dark day within the hidden leaf village and for some certain shinobi sadness had never hurt so badly. After being under the strong guidance of the 5th hokage Haruno Sakura grew up to be a very well known and successful medic nin. With that, Sakura's reputation was known throughout many different villages and many had requested of her assistance.

Of coarse many of Sakura's close friends and family were proud of her, but none of them could of compare to how proud the original members of team 7 felt. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzamaki Naruto were very proud of Sakura's accomplishments. They knew the Sakura they used to protect did not need their protection anymore. So when the news had spread that she had died on a mission team 7 believed deep down within their hearts that she was still alive.

"She's gone…" – random anbu black ops

"That isn't possible; Sakura wouldn't just give up!" – Naruto yelled furiously.

"According to her escorts, she protected her comrades and finished the mission but died within the process" – random anbu black ops

"Don't you say that…Don't you ever say that! Sakura is alive and you know it!" – Naruto knew Sakura was a fighter.

"Naruto! That's enough…" – Tsunade said while drying her tears, she too knew Sakura well enough. To her, Sakura was like a daughter.

"Even though statistics say that Haruno Sakura is dead, I refuse to believe it until I see a body" – Tsunade

"But there won't be a dead body because Sakura is alive, right Naruto?." – Shizune said as she looked at Naruto with small tears in her eyes.

"Right! BELIEVE IT!" – Naruto pointed at the random black ops

Naruto looked at Shizune and Tsunade knowing that somewhere beyond the walls of Konoha Sakura was fighting. No matter what, she was coming home safe and sound.

"Naruto, you explain to the rest of team 7 what I just explained to you, while the anbu go and search for Sakura understood?" – Tsunade said giving the gesture for the anbu to leave right away.

"Why can't we search for her?" – Naruto

"Because we need you here to find out more information about the enemies!" - Tsunade said knowing Naruto was stubborn as always.

"Fine" – Naruto said while leaving to find the others.

"Do you really think that Naruto will listen this time?" – Shizune asked.

"Well knowing him he's probably figuring out a way to leave the village without me knowing it" – Tsunade said as she looked out the window.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" – Shizune

"You and I both know that's not going to work" – Tsunade smiled.

While Naruto searched for Sasuke and Kakashi he couldn't help but notice the sweet delicious aroma of ramen coming from Ichiraku ramen. He obviously had to stop and eat a little something before carrying out his secret mission. To Naruto's surprise he found Sasuke drinking some tea at ichiraku.

"Sasuke…" – Naruto

"It's not what you think, I just came back from a mission so I got thirsty" – Sasuke said sheepishly, not wanting to admit that he had come to love the place. Sasuke then noticed the seriousness within Naruto's voice.

"What's wrong?" – Sasuke

"It's Sakura." – Naruto

After explaining the whole situation to Sasuke, Sasuke had gotten angry that Tsunade did not let their team go and look for Sakura in the first place.

"Why isn't the hokage sending our team?" – Sasuke fumed.

"That's what I said, but she wouldn't listen so now I'm going to find Sakura on my own" – Naruto

"Well technically you're not alone since I'm going with you" – Sasuke

"I knew you'd say that so how about we leave tonight?" – Naruto

"Got it" – Sasuke

"Now all we have to do is tell Kakashi" – Naruto

"Here's your supreme ramen order Naruto" – Ichiraku said as he watched his most loyal customer dig into his ramen like there were no tomorrow.

"We can't tell Kakashi" – Sasuke

"(Slurps a few noodles) Why not?" – Naruto

"Because of his feelings for Sakura will get in the way" – Sasuke

"What feelings?" – Naruto asked shocked

"It wasn't obvious at first but Kakashi acts differently when it comes to Sakura" - Sasuke

"What? Since when? "– Naruto asked surprised that he could miss such a big event.

"I think it started right after we became jounin, Sakura and Kakashi started seeing each other for extra "training" sessions" – Sasuke smirked

"How did I not see it? Kakashi was really trying to get Sakura from me this whole time!" – Naruto

"Um I thought you were with Hinata?" – Sasuke

"Well I am, but I'm talking about the time when I was crushing on Sakura here." – Naruto

"Oh" – Sasuke

"Wait a minute how do you know all this information? You weren't spying on her were you?"- Naruto smiled

"Well this was before I had Ino" – Sasuke blushed

"I see, so you're a stalker!" – Naruto laughed

"Oh Shut up" – Sasuke

"Do you stalk me too?" – Naruto

"Aww come on Sakura's not gonna wait forever" – Sasuke

"Right, let's go!" – Naruto said back to serious business


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting For You~

*Author's Note*

I am so sorry for such the long delay but I'm here now. ;)

~Chapter 2~

As Sakura is officially considered as a missing ninja/killed in action it was only a matter of time when word would travel throughout the village. This news shocked the ears of everyone who knew her or of her, but it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. As time progressed the three became really close friends, close enough even to be considered as sisters. The tragic news first hit the famous Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was busy preparing flowers for Sakura's return when she dropped the glass vase when anbu told her the news. The sound of shattering glass rang throughout the hallways as Ino's tears were silent.

"We're sorry for your loss but it is urgent that you see the Hokage immediately." – The anbu black ops bowed their head slightly showing their sincere apologies.

"What you're basically saying is that Haruno Sakura is dead, right?" – Ino

"The hokage will tell you full details of the situation, again we are very sorry" with that the blacks left.

"Sakura you idiot"- Ino began to sob but something in her told her that Sakura was still alive. Ino then made her way over to the Hokage's but first it was Hinata's turn to hear the news.

While Ino was finding Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were busy making plans on their "Escape to find Sakura" mission when they were rudely interrupted by none other than Kakashi sensei himself.

"Alright, you put the sleeping jutsu on these guards, while I distract these guys with my sexy no jutsu" – Naruto said proudly knowing that his plan was fool proof, of coarse Sasuke had to ruin the moment.

"Or we could just pass through the front gates and take out those guards there." – Sasuke

"And why would the 2 of you need to go out in secret for?" – Kakashi asked as he looked at the amateur sketches of stick people on the paper.

"KAKASHI?" – Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the top of their lungs wondering in their heads how Kakashi found their secret hideout/ Naruto's place.

"What's going on guys?" – Kakashi

"Uhh nothing, don't you have a book to read?" – Naruto pouted knowing that their time was limited and they had to get rid of Kakashi fast.

"Well I finished the book so I thought I should find my favorite students and see how they're doing" – Kakashi said while giving his well known eye crease

"Oh I thought Sakura was your favorite student" – Naruto smirked until Sasuke nudged him and coughed.

"Well ah" – Kakashi began to blush and rub the back of his head.

Kakashi knew how he felt for Sakura. He knew it wasn't because she was the only female on their team, it was because she grew up into someone he could trust, someone he could laugh with, someone he eventually learned to love. The relationship between Sakura and him grew into something more than just friendship. They would eventually start to meet each other more frequently and then they'd start sharing things on couples would share. Of course after a while they noticed that their feelings for each other had progressed but it took a while for them to notice.

_Flash Back_

It was nearly evening and Kakashi had just returned home from a mission, finding Sakura waiting for him. Early on the 2 decided to exchange keys to their apartments just in case of an "emergency".

"Hey Kakashi!" – Sakura waved and gave her priceless smile.

"Hey" – Kakashi

Sakura ran to Kakashi and gave him a hug.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." – Kakashi smiled

"I know but I figured that you might get lonely, not to mention hungry." – Sakura laughed as she walked into his kitchen.

Kakashi noticed the sweet delicious aroma of home made miso soup. As he watched Sakura stir the soup with her beautiful humming, he couldn't help but think that she would make a wonderful wife someday. The thought saddened him that she might belong to someone else someday and no longer be his very own customized cherry blossom. Sakura indeed grew into a beautiful woman that any man would want, but it was wrong for a teacher and his student to end up on such terms, right? Kakashi was knocked out of his thoughts when Sakura called out to him to eat.

"This is delicious." – Kakashi smiled

"I can't really tell that you like it when I can't see your face" – Sakura smirked

"Well that's too bad" – Kakashi chuckled lightly

"Will I ever get to see it?" – Sakura gave a puppy face that was just too irresistible to refuse.

"(Sighs) well we are alone, so I guess its fine, but only this once." – Kakashi

As intense in the room built up, as Sakura sat at the edge of her seat, and as the mask was finally coming off, no words could describe what happened next.

Sakura's eyes gazed at the most angelic and handsome face she ever laid on eyes on. Her blush maddened deeply and her heart went insane until she looked away remembering that this was her sensei she was gawking at. What she was feeling was wrong and besides he didn't feel the same way for her, or so she thought.

After the all the commotion Sakura managed to pull herself together and give a reply.

"Well?" – Kakashi asked laughing at Sakura's adorable reaction.

"It was nothing special, I-I-I I've seen better." – Sakura muttered knowing she was no good at lying.

"Oh?" – Kakashi teased

As Sakura looked at Kakashi's gorgeous face once again she felt the urge to touch it. With her soft hand, she then ran her fingers softly along his scar and traced the outline of his face. After realizing what she had just done she quickly pulled her hand away, gripping on to her chest, feeling as if her heart were to jump out right out of her. Kakashi was also in a daze, it was as if time had stopped just for the 2 of them. Kakashi could feel his heart, the love that was over flowing and the pain knowing that this was not going to work. Even though he knew that having a relationship between former student and teacher would be impossible, Kakashi could not see why that they couldn't do it. Right then he spoke.

"Sakura… what are we?" – Kakashi

Sakura looked sincerely into this wonderful man's eyes and she knew she had to give him the truth, the real answer.

"Honestly, I don't know…" – Sakura

"Sakura I…" – Kakashi was interrupted

"When I'm near you I feel warm, you make me laugh, I feel so happy when I'm with you… what I'm trying to say is that… I l-l-l-love you!" – Sakura stuttered suddenly covering her mouth realizing the words that just came out of her mouth.

Kakashi looked stunned at the beautiful woman standing before him. Trying to process things that just happened all he did was stare at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'll go now." – Sakura was about to perform the disappearing jutsu when Kakashi grabbed both her hands and placed her in his arms.

"I know people will say it won't work, but something is telling me I have to at least give this a try." – Kakashi

As Kakashi was about to give her a kiss she placed her finger on his lips whispering 3 words that would be the start of everything.

"People won't know" – Sakura said seductively, and from then on the night just got a little steamier.

_End Of Flash Back_

Kakashi smiled recalling that night, the night that started it all. The "private spar sessions", the so called important "check ups" and who could ever forget the constant "emergencies" that took place over at Kakashi's place. Kakashi sure missed Sakura and he was glad that she was coming home today, or so he thought.

"Hey, Kakashi you there?" - Naruto waved relentlessly in front of Kakashi

"Oh yeah, anyway Sakura's coming home today right, so lets go out to eat or something my treat" – Kakashi

"OH YEAH BABY FREE RAMEN!" – Naruto yelled until Sasuke punched him, reminding him of the plan.

"Oh right…we can't." – Naruto went back to his serious face.

"What's wrong?" – Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other knowing the both of them would regret telling this to Kakashi, even the 2 of them said they would mention nothing of this to him they knew if anything ever happened to Sakura it would be the end of Kakashi's life as they know it.

"You better sit down and listen carefully…" – Sasuke

Silence echoed throughout the apartment as Kakashi's heart stopped.

"WHAT?" – Kakashi

Now somewhere far away in a different land a pink haired woman was fighting for her life, with the only thought of her one and only Kakashi giving her strength to keep on fighting.

As blood covered her like a blanket, Sakura whispered out the name she dearly cherished before going unconscious.

"Kakashi…"

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you think guys? LOL. I need reviews to be inspired to write the next chapter. – love Miyuki-oneeChan


	3. Chapter 3

~Waiting For You~

~Chapter 3~

There was a bad storm that hovered over Konoha and certain shinobi didn't which was worse, the fact that their beloved cherry blossom was still out there or the fact they didn't know whether she was alive or not. All this confusion led to frustration and anger.

"Kakashi we told you not to run off" –Naruto grabbed for his irrational former sensei

"But she's out there and I have to go out there and look for her" – Kakashi

"We are going to find her, we just need to plan things out first! – Sasuke

Kakashi stared out the window knowing his arguing wasn't going to help find Sakura, and that Sasuke and Naruto were right.

Naruto put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder knowing the pain he felt inside.

"She would have looked for me if she knew I was out there" – Kakashi

"I know, but she wouldn't have wanted you to get lost" – Naruto

"You're both forgetting who we're talking about here…" – Sasuke

Naruto and Kakashi looked towards Sasuke confused.

"Sakura is a strong woman, and despite the way she looks I'm pretty sure it's going to take a lot more than a storm to take her down" – Sasuke

"You're right" – Kakashi said as Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Sasuke.

Now far from the Leaf village, there lay an unconscious Sakura barely breathing. With only the forest in view and the sound of rain and thunder there to keep her company, Sakura thought her life was soon meeting its end. Until she felt a warm presence lift her up and carry her.

Sakura's vision was very blurry so it was hard to tell who it was, was it an enemy or an ally. Sakura didn't recall what happened as she was returning from her mission, the only thing she could remember was that her team was ambushed and after healing important counselors from the village of the mist Sakura had no strength to fight. As the strange man continued to walk and carry Sakura, with a raspy tone in her voice Sakura spoke to the man.

"W-wwho are you?" – Sakura

"That's not important" – Unknown man

"Then let me go!" – Sakura

"I can't do that, you're hurt and besides I need you for something" – unknown man

With that he knocked Sakura back to unconsciousness and all went black after that. Meanwhile back in the leaf village the men of team 7 prepare to leave for their new mission. Sasuke walks Kakashi home and Naruto waits for his fiancé's arrival. Naruto's fiancé was none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

Not so long after they all become medic nin and top shinobi of the village Naruto and Hinata had decided to date, not long after that he proposed to her, with her father's blessings of course. Though as time passed Naruto noticed that Hinata was staying rather late at the hospital. The same situation was happening with Sasuke.

Being the punctual guy that he was and the so called genius, Sasuke knew that Ino would have been home by now, this definitely put alarm in his head.

Now somewhere beyond the borders of Fire country to young courageous medics headed their way over to the last time that Sakura was seen alive.

"Ino, I don't think it was clever to steal those reports from Lady Tsunade" – Hinata said frantically as they jumped from tree to tree.

"I could say the same thing about you Hinata, don't you think patients might need those pills and medications? Hmm?" – Ino smirked

"It was for Sakura's sake and our own though" – Hinata

"Well same here, I only had Sakura in mind" – Ino smiled

"You think we should have told the guys about this?" – Hinata

"If you know Lady Tsunade, then she's probably informing the guys about us right now" – Ino

As Ino presumed Lady Tsunade had just called in the men who were involved with the situation.

Kakashi lay on his bed thinking about Sakura. The rumors of her death just kept taunting him, but he knew better to just ignore them. He knew what he heard, but it was definitely something his heart could not agree to. Kakashi reached over to his drawer and pulled out a ring. It's been a while that he and Sakura have been together and he figured that he was going to propose to her when she got back. Kakashi then made a promise that when he finds Sakura that ring will serve its purpose and the village will just have to learn to accept the love he had for Sakura. Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when loud knocking could be heard coming from his door. To his surprise he found Shizune and tonton standing on his doorstep.

"Kakashi, the hokage needs to see you immediately!" – Shizune

"Right" – Kakashi

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi as you know Sakura is one of my top Medics here" – Lady Tsunade

"Yes" –Kakashi

"Naruto, Sasuke, you both also know that your girlfriends ran off with very important things that belong to me right?" –Tsunade looked at them with death glares

"Aaactually we had no idea" – Naruto chuckled

"Naruto's right" – Sasuke

"Then that means the lives of 3 of Konoha's top medics are in your hands." – Hokage

The three of them looked at the Hokage with confusion.

"You're going on mission to retrieve those girls and find Sakura" – Hokage

The 2 bowed their heads in agreement.

"Dismissed…except for Kakashi… I want to speak with you alone" - Hokage

They left leaving Kakashi behind. Kakashi didn't know why but he felt nervous.

"You think I didn't notice?" – Hokage smirked

"I have no idea of what you're referring to Tsunade-sama." – Kakashi coughed

"You and Sakura smart one" – Lady Tsunade smiled

"EHH?" – Kakashi yelped

"Honestly how long did you two think that this secret affair could go on for?" – Hokage

"I apologize Tsunade-sama" – Kakashi

"Well as long as you love her, the both of you have my blessings" – Tsunade cheered

Kakashi stood astonished at the Hokage's words.

"What are you standing here for go get her" – Tsunade laughed

"Right" – Kakashi

With that Kakashi was more determined that Sakura was alive and when he found her she would no longer be a Haruno but she would come back carrying the name of the famous Hatake.

TO BE CONTINUED

THankx for reading and I promise you the next chapter is filled with action, adventure, and who can forget the love ;P – Love Miyuki oneechan


	4. Chapter 4

~Waiting for you~

~Chapter 4~

The rain continued to pour harshly over Konoha, but the undying will to find Sakura was burning strong throughout the hearts of her friends. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke moved quickly through the trees anxiously going back to the village where Sakura was last scene. Meanwhile, Sakura had just regained consciousness after being knocked out by a suspicious stranger. Sakura slowly opened her eyes finding herself tied up in a strange room filled with a very sweet aroma and some antique furniture; she also noticed that her wounds were already taken care of. It was confusing, but Sakura had to admit she was rather comfortable despite her current situation. Sakura's thoughts were then interrupted by the presence of someone's chakra. A little girl suddenly walks in with a tray of food and some tea.

"I felt you woke up, and I thought you would be hungry so I brought you this", the little girl smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry", Sakura knew this was a little girl but even children can't be trusted.

"Are you sure you don't want any? Daddy says that you should have something to eat especially after you've been hurt", the little gave a sincere look of concern.

Sakura was hungry but she didn't want to let her guard down, so instead she changed the subject of food and asked the little girl some questions.

"Can you tell me your name?" Sakura smiled gently

"Do you really not remember?", Sakura looked at the girl with small tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry but I don't think we've ever met" said Sakura with a confused tone

At that moment the little girl dropped everything and hugged Sakura who was tied down to a chair.

"How could you forget me?! Don't you remember me? It's me Kaori! How could you forget me mommy?! - Little Kaori was crying and wailing as she desperately wanted a response from Sakura.

"Mommy?!"- gasped Sakura

As Sakura was left in wonder, not too far from where she was located Hinata and Ino were finally at the village the anbu black ops reported Sakura's death.

"Ino, I still think that we should have at least told someone about this plan, I mean what if we need back up?"- Hinata panicked

"And who would that be? Tenten? You know how she likes to squeal things" – Ino

"well how about Shika…"- Hinata

"And don't even get me started with Shikamaru and Choji, sure we're best buds and all but trust me if we told them anything, we would have at least waited a few days until Shikamaru finishes explaining his tactics and Choji will go on about why we shouldn't go against the hokage" – Ino said sarcastically

"Lee wouldn't tell anyone"- Hinata

"I guess, but in a situation like this I don't think he's emotionally stable" – Ino giggled

"We should have just told Naruto and Sasuke" – Hinata

"We can handle this Hinata so stop worrying" - Ino

The 2 medics finally arrived at the location only to find an abandoned village.

"Alright Hinata you know what to do." – Ino

Hinata nodded and then used her byakugan to see if there were any signs of chakra around the deserted village. Suddenly something caught Hinata's eyes, as she walked towards this tiny fragment she noticed that it was a small necklace that had some of Sakura's chakra left.

"Is that Sakura's?" Ino asked

"Most likely, I can sense her chakra on it" – Hinata

Suddenly there was strange rustling coming from the bushes. Both Hinata and Ino went into defense mode when suddenly….

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!" – Naruto yelled loudly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata and Ino both gave blood curdling shrieks

Hinata then hit all of Naruto's vital pressure points relentlessly until she realized it was him.

"Nnnaarruto?! What are you doing here?"- blushed Hinata

"You almost killed me!" – Naruto pouted

"Good serves you right, who in the right mind goes scaring people like that?"- Ino huffed

"We're just here to bring CERTAIN medics back to Konoha!" – Naruto yelled

"Do you have to yell every word that comes out of your mouth?" – Sasuke sighed

"I'M NOT YELLING!" – Naruto shrieked

"SHUT UP" – Hinata screamed making Naruto shocked that his own girlfriend would say such a thing. This even shocked Sasuke, Ino and Kakashi seeing Hinata lose her cool.

"(Sighs) let's change the subject" – Kakashi

Hinata gripped on tightly to the medic supplies feeling guilty that she didn't tell Naruto about their rescue plan but impulse simply took over.

"Well, at least we know where the stolen reports and medic supplies are", said Sasuke

"I can explain, we just…" Hinata was suddenly interrupted by Ino

"Zip it Hinata, Look I don't care about what the hokage or you say but my friend is out there and I'll do whatever it takes to bring her home!" Ino boldly said while tears were slowly building up

Ino slowly turned around avoiding showing her tears to her comrades while Hinata comforted her.

"Look we're all worried about Sakura, some of us more worried than others"- Sasuke and Naruto coughed and looked at Kakashi's direction. Hinata and Ino began to realize Kakashi must've been going through hell not knowing the whereabouts of Sakura and both Hinata and Ino felt bad.

"Well moping around here isn't going to do us any good, so did you two find anything?"

"We found this so far" – Hinata said as she held up Sakura's necklace

Kakashi hardened his fist recognizing that necklace because it was the one he gave to Sakura for her 18th birthday. It was a small pink diamond stone shaped as a leaf which used to belong to Kakashi's grandmother and Kakashi figured that he was never going to wear it so he thought he should probably give it to the one who would most likely put it to good use and keep good care of it.

_FLASH BACK_

"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" – Sakura

"If you don't like it you don't have to wear it"- Kakashi smiled as he put a small tiny pink diamond necklace around her neck

"I will treasure this forever" Sakura smiled

"It's just a rock" – Kakashi

"The fact that it came from you makes it special" – Sakura smirked as she caught a glimpse of Kakashi blushing

Sakura then giggled and gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Kakashi came back to reality while his heart went out to Sakura. Where ever she was right now he prayed to kami that she would have enough strength to wait for him. Little did Kakashi know that at that very moment Sakura was also thinking about him but also trying to figure out why this little girl was calling her mommy.

"I think you've misunderstood, but I'm not your mother" – Sakura

"How could you say that?! This is your room mommy! MOMMY WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME! – Kaori yelled

All of a sudden there was a surge of strange chakra and energy that shook the room and Sakura noticed Kaori's aura had changed and her chakra began to show, at that moment the strange man came into the room and performed a jutsu on Kaori making her faint and collapse to the floor.

"Who are you?"- Sakura demanded

"Once I'm done performing the rebirth jutsu, you'll soon remember who I am" the stranger looked at Sakura

"and we will live happily together again, Hana" – the man said creepily

"Hana?" - Sakura

Sakura looked at the man with fear and anger and that there was only going to be one man that she will one day live happily with.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and the others they continued to search the empty village finding anything that would lead them to their precious friend.

"It's weird there's absolutely no trace of her whatsoever" – Hinata

"Maybe we should ask the clients of Sakura's mission if they saw the culprits" – Ino

"Good idea!" – Hinata

"Coming Sasuke?" – Ino smirked

"Were you serious when you said that you didn't care about the things I say?" – Sasuke said with a little disappointment

"We'll settle this later" – Ino smiled

"Naruto, what about you?" – Hinata asked

"You told me to shut up remember?" – Naruto frowned

"I'm sorry it was just that you were being so loud" – Hinata said sheepishly

"LOUD?"- Naruto

"Let's get going" – Hinata said as she dragged Naruto

"Come on Kakashi, let's bring Sakura home" – Naruto

Kakashi nodded as the group started to make their way towards Sakura's previous clients and gather as much information as they possibly can.

"Please wait just awhile longer Sakura" – Kakashi then made a promise to find Sakura no matter what.

~Author's note~

Konnichiwa minna san, Okay, before you all start your rants on my long leave I just wanted to apologize to you all for not saying anything and just disappearing. I know that my excuses won't matter but please understand that I was absent due to the fact that I was helping my friends and family rebuild their lives in Japan after the Tsunami a few years back. My family and I moved there for a while but now we're back in Canada. The reason that I didn't mention anything while I was there was because I felt that I would be disrespecting my friends and family if I didn't put 100% of my heart and soul into repairing my beloved Japan. I'm not saying you guys aren't important it's just that I really needed to focus. Once again I'm so sorry for this selfish act of mine but to hopefully repay you I finished the stories and I hope you enjoy them. Loving you always, Takarabe Miyuki.


	5. Chapter 5

~Waiting for You~

~Chapter 5~

A day had passed since Kakashi and the others arrived at the abandoned village, and they were now lodging in a small inn at a nearby village looking over their current clues and information. Kakashi stared endlessly at Sakura's necklace that was left at the last place she was scene. His heart ached knowing that time was very limited and the chances of Sakura's survival were slowly becoming dim. Hinata and Naruto noticed Kakashi in his deep trance and could only do their very best to encourage him to be hopeful.

"So…what you got there?", Naruto smiled hinting to the necklace as Hinata quickly nudged him.

"What Naruto means is, it's a very beautiful necklace and I'm pretty sure Sakura will be happy to get it back"- Hinata smiled gently

Kakashi gave his famous eye crease of his smile, but despite the emotion on his face it was completely different than what he was truly feeling deep inside. Hinata could sense the pain Kakashi was feeling and she too could relate. It wasn't unusual for ninja's to go on missions but every time that Naruto's life was put in grave danger her heart couldn't help but feel vulnerable and helpless. Naruto could also sense that Kakashi was hiding his true feelings and could only hope that Sakura was fighting as hard as Kakashi was for her. Both Naruto and Hinata put their hands on Kakashi's shoulder letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"I wonder what happened to that village, where did the villagers go?"- Hinata

"Yeah, there was something off about that place, some of those burnt down houses seem to be just built" – Naruto

"We should find out some information about that village too, as well as Sakura's last clients" - Kakashi

"We'll find Sakura soon" – Hinata smiled

"Yeah and, me, Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino will make sure of it!" – Naruto gleamed

"thanks" – Kakashi's spirits were slightly lifted because of the fact that he was backed up by good friends

"Speaking of Sasuke and Ino, they should be back from buying groceries already" – Hinata

"They're probably lost, you know…with Ino being a blonde and stuff" – Naruto snickered as Hinata nudged him even harder than the last time.

"*Achoo*" Ino gave a small sneeze

"I bet they're talking about us, thinking we got lost" – Sasuke

"Oh come on Sasuke, you and I both know I'm perfectly capable with my sense of direction" – Ino smiled as she accidently bumped into an elderly woman

"Gomenasai" – Ino and Sasuke stuttered

"Daijoubu", the older lady smiled sweetly

"Here let me help you" Ino quickly picked up the woman's bag while Sasuke picked up her other bags

"You make a very lovely couple" – the elderly woman said

"Thank you" – Ino blushed proudly

"You better keep a watchful eye on her; I don't want to see you both end up like the Kanashi Hana tale (Sad Flower)", the elderly women bowed and slowly walked away

"Kanashi Hana?" – Sasuke and Ino

While Sasuke and Ino helped the elderly woman and while Kakashi stayed at the inn with Naruto and Hinata, all that was left was Sakura slowly learning about her tragic fate.

"Kaori, please listen to me I'm really not your mother" – Sakura insisted

"Don't say that…please…..don't say that ", Kaori whispered darkly

Despite all the tears that this little girl was shedding, Sakura felt very disturbed by this strange girl. Sakura looked around the room once more noticing pictures of the man that brought her here and another woman with dark red hair, but not a single picture contained Kaori. Sakura decided she would play along and ask more about Kaori's mother.

"Those pictures do seem familiar, do you mind telling me more about them Kaori?" – Sakura smiled

"That's funny, you remember those pictures?" – Kaori said creepily

"Not really ahahaha", Sakura laughed sheepishly knowing she couldn't trick the little girl so easily

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, the man in the photo is my daddy Tadashi and that woman is my mother Hana"- Kaori was interrupted when Tadashi walked into the room with a small golden cup

"Hana was very important to me and it's my fault that she was killed" – Tadashi pulled a kunai from his pocket and walked slowly over to where Sakura was sitting tied down

"Wait, I don't know what happened to your wife but doing this rebirthing jutsu of yours is going to guarantee her back!" – Sakura yelled

"It will, I trust Kaori" – Tadashi

Sakura looked at Tadashi as he moved closer and noticed that his eyes looked as if he were under some trance. Sakura tried to break free from the ropes but all she felt was her chakra drain from her body.

"Don't even think about breaking free from those ropes, I put a special charm and seal on it to make it resist your chakra and drain it, the only chakra that it obeys is mine and Tadashi's"- Kaori

Sakura still wasn't going to give up, as Tadashi took the kunai and was about to cut Sakura until she made the chair fall over making Tadashi cut a small lock of Sakura's hair

"You're more stronger than I thought", Kaori smiled

Tadashi took the kunai making a deep gash into Sakura's arm.

"Ahhhhh, what are you doing?" – Sakura screamed as Kaori then started to drink the blood dripping from Sakura's gash. Sakura still tried to attempt an escape but her muscles slowly gave in.

"I would just give up if I were you, every drop of blood that I take from your body will slowly erase your memories and will turn you into the proper vessel" – Kaori smiled evilly

"It won't be long now Hana, soo we will be reunited, I promise you" - Tadashi

Sakura was determined to keep on fighting and to return to her normal life with her friends and especially Kakashi. After a while Sakura finally fell unconscious and into a deep sleep.

"Ka..ka..shi…"- Sakura whispered as a tear fell from her closing eyes.

Ino and Sasuke finally returned to the inn with some snacks for their mission and perhaps some useful information.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!?" – Naruto yelled

"Hey it's better late than never", Ino

"Well, after we're done here we should really head to Sakura's last client, apparently she lives in the village not too far from here" – Hinata

"Hinata's right it's best that we don't waste any minute"- Kakashi

"Well Ino and I found out some information about that abandoned village" – Sasuke

"(GULPS) well do tell" – Naruto said as he started to snack

"The village wasn't abandoned at all, it was destroyed because of the mysterious death of its priestess Hana" – Sasuke

"Yeah, Hana was in love with a noble man from another village, but she suddenly died leaving the noble man destroying the village out of anger and sadness" - Ino

"You know Ino, that really sounds more like a folktale than actual information" – Naruto sighed

"Whatever it's better than nothing" – Ino pouted

"Well folktale or not, we better get some rest and leave tomorrow morning for Sakura's last client" – Kakashi

"Hai"- Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino

As the team went under deep slumber, Kakashi lay awake staring into the stars praying that Sakura will soon return into his arms.

~Author's Note~

Konnichiwa minna, I know that chapter was rather dull, and I know some parts seemed a little vampire like but trust me Kaori is not a vampire. This will all make sense later on just believe in me. Please leave reviews telling me if you like the story so far.

Thanks so much, Miyu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

~Waiting for you~

~Chapter 6~

Back in Konoha, 2 days had already passed since Lady Tsunade has heard from Kakashi and the others and the many jounins were really starting to get worried. Word of Sakura's death had spread like wildfire and already preparations were being made for her funeral. This of course triggered enormous anger from Lady Tsunade and Shizune who decided to scold any of the gossiping medics who chose to believe that Sakura was really dead.

"Lady Tsunade, I know that everyone is very capable of finishing their mission, but as a Hyuuga it's my duty to worry about Hinata-sama"- Neji exclaimed

"Neji, Hinata is already a grown up woman and last time I checked you were not her father" – Lady Tsunade huffed

"Yes, but do you know what her father would do to me if anything happened to her?" – Neji grumbled

"Neji-san…is your uncle hokage?!" – Lady Tsunade sarcastically asked as sweat drops started to form on Neji's forehead

"Tsunade-sama, forgive me but Neji's got a point, maybe you should send another team there just for insurance" – Tenten smiled

"(SIGHS) have your friends look like children to you?!"- Lady Tsunade roared as Neji and Tenten slightly trembled

"May I remind you that there is the swift Lady Hinata of the Hyuuga clan" – Lady Tsunade

"The cunning Yamanaka Ino" – Shizune

"The skillful Uchiha Sasuke" – Lady Tsunade

"The strong Haruno Sakura" – Shizune

"The copy ninja Hatake Kakashi" – Lady Tsunade

"And Konoha's number one knuckle head ninja, Uzamaki Naruto!" – Lady Tsunade and Shizune said proudly

As their friends in Konoha strongly held onto hope, back with Kakashi and the others they had finally arrived at the large walls protecting the small but wealthy town known as Daiki village belonging to Sakura's last client. Kakashi and the others were hopeful that they would find more information on Sakura's disappearance. The team arrived at the gates when ninjas suddenly ambushed them. With no hesitation the team was ready to defend themselves.

"Turn back if you value your lives!" – Daiki Ninja

The team quickly dodged shurikens and kunai's that were constantly being thrown at them.

"What the heck is going on?!"- Ino yelled

"Sasuke are you wanted again?!" – Naruto laughed

"Naruto that's a bit…" – Hinata sighed

"Not funny Naruto" – Sasuke grumbled

"Well, if they're not here for Sasuke-kun, we should just ask them why they're attacking" – Sai

"Sai's right" – Kakashi said as he managed to knock one of the ninjas down.

"You mind telling me about yourself?" – Kakashi said firmly as he held the kunai against his neck

"Aren't you avenging your village?" – Ninja

"Avenging?" – Sasuke

"Our village?" – Ino

"Look, I think you've got it all wrong, we're just here to see Akira Mai" – Hinata

"Akira Mai?" – Ninja

"Yeah she was escorted by some of our jounins, who's gone missing" – Sai

"And we need to see her if she knows anything" – Naruto

"Well?" – Kakashi

The ninja made gestures to his fellow comrades to lower their guard and led Kakashi and the others into the village. As much as there was security outside, the team noticed the heavy security inside as well.

"So, I'm guessing you know who this Akira chick is huh?" – Naruto smiled thinking that things would just get easier

"This Akira chick is the Akira Mai, she's our emperor's youngest daughter" – Ninja

"Emperor?!" – Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto blurted out

Meanwhile as the team and a few ninjas were busy discussing important matters, Sakura was slowly losing vital strength and it was only a matter of time until she knew that she would become totally vulnerable. But during the past 2 days Sakura couldn't help but wonder what type of rebirthing jutsu Kaori and Tadashi were performing. As Sakura was thinking to herself she was interrupted by a beautiful and yet sad melody. Still being strapped to the chair, Sakura guessed the beautiful humming was coming from Kaori. Despite everything that has happened so far, Sakura felt the need to call out to Kaori.

"Kaori? Is that you humming?"- Sakura asked gently

Little footsteps then ran towards the room Sakura was in, and Kaori was panting but gave Sakura a bittersweet smile.

"You know my song?"- Kaori smiled

"I think I heard it before, why don't you try humming it again?"- asked Sakura

"_kakome kakome__  
__nigerarenu you ni__  
kakome kakome__  
nani shite asobu no?__  
yoake no ban ni__  
nakama ni nareru ne!__  
kagome kagome__  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"(_Circle you,circle you" vocaloid/Miku Hatsune version)

Sakura shuddered as Kaori skipped away to continue helping with Tadashi, there really was something familiar with that song.

Meanwhile Kakashi and the others were finally learning the truth behind all the secrecy hidden within the Daiki village and the myth surrounding the "Kanashi Hana" tale.

"My Lord, these are hidden leaf ninja who escorts for the princess's protection and they are here to investigate a disappearance of one of their team members"

A small man that looked about to be only 4'5 (four foot five) slowly walked towards them dressed in a beautiful silk robe and dark raven hair. He walked right in front of Naruto and gave a small cough.

"MY DAUGHTER IS INNOCENT!" – The small emperor yelled while his attendants tried to keep him calm. Naruto knew he was being serious but he couldn't help but feel the urge to laugh. Suddenly a beautiful young lady stormed into the room.

"Father, no matter what the circumstances may be, a guest is a guest and we treat them with respect", said an elegant and very beautiful girl as she calmed her father down.

"But Mai, many accuse you of such heinous crimes that no daughter of mine can ever commit" – Daiki Emperor

"Pardon me your Lordship but we didn't even say a single word about whatever you're talking about" ,- Ino sneered

"Forgive my father, he can get over protective sometimes" – Mai

"Well if you may your highness we are only here to ask you about one of our friend, Haruno Sakura" – Hinata asked politely

"Haruno Sakura? I remember her, I didn't get along with her at first because she reminded me a little bit of someone I knew" – Mai looked away as tears started to form

"So what happened?" – Sasuke

"It was almost the end of their mission until some ninja's ambushed us, but I managed to get away because of Haruno-san's help" – Mai

"If you don't mind me asking but do you have any idea as to why you were being ambushed?" – Kakashi

"How dare you ask my daughter such a thing! It's obviously because she's my daughter!" – Tiny Daiki Emperor

Mai suddenly fell on her knees and started to cry.

"It's all my fault, my heart was blinded by jealousy and anger" – Mai whimpered

"What exactly did you do?" – Naruto

"I'm the one responsible for the burning village and I'm the one responsible for the death of Hana!" – Mai wailed

Everyone looked stunned, even the emperor managed to pass out. What pushed this beautiful and fragile lady to such a cruel intent?


	7. Chapter 7

~Waiting for You~

~Chapter 7~

Akira Mai was seen as the Daiki village's most beautiful princess and many available and worthy bachelors would make a proposal every chance that was given to them. But there was nothing beautiful about the princess that wept before them. Everyone in the room stood still, frozen from the shocking confession the princess had just admitted. While many others tried to awaken the emperor, Kakashi and the others knew that they just had to continue digging in deeper if they wanted to save their cherry blossom Sakura. Sai, who has just arrived to give the team some information, was also very determined to find his friend Sakura, but with the current information he had, things just didn't seem to make sense.

"Explain to us the real reason behind your actions"- Sai

"This is crazy, I don't believe that a girl like that could be an arsonist and a murderer at the same time" – Ino murmured while Hinata silently agreed

"Yamanaka-san, I'm sorry but it's true" – Mai said quietly

"You mentioned someone named Hana", Sasuke said abruptly

"Her full name is Kimura Hana and she was a priestess from the small town Emi", said Mai

"So that small abandoned village used to be known as Emi?"- Kakashi knew that place sounded familiar but he had trouble trying to remember.

"This all started when I carelessly allowed my heart to fall in love with a young man, his name was Miyamoto Tadashi." – Mai

"Miyamoto Tadashi? What importance does he have in this?"- Kakashi

"EVERYTHING! I was always there for him no matter what...I could have given him everything he ever wanted...wealth, honour, and especially love" – Mai cried

"I'm guessing Miyamoto-san didn't see things the way you did" – Naruto said as he shook his head

"I AM THE EMPEROR'S DAUGHTER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, and yet Tadashi still didn't want me! – Mai shrieked maniacally.

"She's crazy" – Sasuke whispered towards Ino

"As we got older I noticed his heart and dreams were no longer mine and instead they belonged to that priestess Kimura Hana" – Mai said as she started to sob again

"But how did you know that they were even together? It could have been a misunderstanding" – Sai

"What's to misunderstand? The fact that he always talks about her? And how could I forget about the way he leaves the village to spend time with her." – Mai said in a dark tone

"Akira-san, did he ever tell you anything to even confirm their relationship?" - Hinata

"He invited me to her village to witness their matrimonial ceremony (wedding) and the thought of giving Tadashi away to someone was like ending my own life" – Mai wailed

There was a chilling silence that spread across the room even some of the elders of the court couldn't believe what they were hearing. By this time the small emperor had already regained consciousness and gazed guiltily at his weeping daughter.

"I loved him so much that I was willing to throw everything away, and I told him everything, I POURED MY HEART OUT TO HIM! But he still didn't listen" - Mai

_FlashBack_

"_Tadashi-kun, I love you and I"- Mai was quickly interrupted_

"_Mai, you already know I can't return those feelings for you in that way" – Tadashi Miyamoto_

"_WHY?! We've known each other since forever and I can't imagine anyone else having my heart but you!" – Mai_

"_I'm sorry Mai, but I already gave my feelings of love to someone else and as a friend I'm inviting you to join our celebration in matrimony" – Tadashi said as he looked away to avoid Mai's tears_

" _To that priestess right?! But she doesn't even know you as well as I do"- Mai_

"_Actually, we've known each other since we were kids"- Tadashi_

"_So that's it? My feelings mean nothing to you?"-Mai_

"_I'm sorry Mai, hopefully one day you'll forgive me...but for now I have to go" – Tadashi said as he carried his bags_

"_IF YOU LEAVE ME...I'll...I'll...I'll burn the village down" – Mai cried and panicked_

"_I know you Mai, and you wouldn't do that" – Tadashi said his final words and left _

"_If you really knew me, then you'd know that I love you that much to actually do it" – Mai whispered and sobbed_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you burned the village and took innocent lives with you?!" – Naruto screamed as Hinata held him back

Kakashi felt sorry for the girl, he sort of understood where she was coming from, but that didn't change the fact that what she did was wrong. He couldn't bear the thought of Sakura marrying someone else. Surprisingly enough he's already been through such a dilemma not that long ago. Lee had proposed to Sakura. Kakashi knew Lee was a good man but his heart would never settle for it. Luckily Kakashi managed to conjure up the courage to stop Sakura from saying yes and that was the beginning of many private "sparring" sessions and urgent "meetings". _(*Author's Note* I'm going to add a chapter called "FlashBack" which is basically about Lee's proposal )_

Kakashi treasured all those moments and prayed to kami that they would find Sakura and share more precious memories like those ones in the future. But in Mai's situation, no one could believe to what she was confessing.

"Why blame the innocent village for something you and someone else did!" – Ino yelled as she tried to slap Mai

"Ino stop! No matter what she did there will always be consequences waiting for her" – Sasuke said as he held tightly onto Ino

"He is right." – The emperor said got up from his seat followed by his attendants and the elders of his court.

Mai fell to her knees and looked directly at her tiny father in shame. "Gomenasai, Otou-san...gomenasai...Tadashi failed...no it was love that failed me..."- Mai said as soon as she was interrupted

"And thus the creation of the Kanashii Hana tale was born" – Sai

"There is no exception when it comes to consequence, but I'm willing to die for the mistakes my daughter has committed" – the emperor said boldly

"Father No!" – Mai gestured as her father reached for her hand

"My lovely Mai, you are my beloved daughter and I treasure you so much that I cannot allow you to believe that love has failed you. Your late mother and I conceived you out of love. And my choice to take your place is to show you how much love I have for you" - Emperor

"Then we shall make a date for the execution" exclaimed one of the elders of the court.

"WAIT! It's true that the village was burned down, but it was not because of me... I did originally plan to do it but by the time I got there it was already burning and I had already found Hana and Tadashi lying lifeless near a shrine, but I was too scared to do or say anything. So in the end I convinced myself that I was the one who did it" – Mai

"Do you really expect us to believe that?"- Ino

"It's true and after awhile I just headed towards the area where the escorts I originally hired were waiting for me and that's where I met Haruno Sakura who looked a lot like Hana." – Mai

"I can't believe Sakura was somehow caught in the middle of all of this" - Naruto

"Akira-sama, do you remember where the shrine was?" – Hinata

"Yes, it was the only structure that was left standing." – Mai

"Then if it wasn't you who eliminated the Emi village, then who did?" – Naruto

"I'm sorry I don't know" - Mai

"I'm pretty sure the culprits were also in charge of Sakura's ambush"- Kakashi said as he was still trying to remember the importance of Emi village. Sai noticed Kakashi's puzzled eyes and decided to ask if he realized something important.

"Something wrong Kakashi-san?" – Sai

"The Emi village, do we have any ties with them? – Kakashi

"Yes, If I remember correctly we had some of our ninjas investigate an experimentation crime there, but that was a few years ago"- Sai

"Experimentation?"- Kakashi

"Yes, it had something to do with Orochimaru, during that time I was still with Danzo but my senpai's told me the events that took place.

In the meantime, while everyone tried to put a strange puzzle together, Sakura was no longer struggling but was now trying to figure more about Kaori and Tadashi's story. But as Sakura tried to figure out her situation all she could hear was the song that Kaori was humming. (Song: Circle you Circle you) As Kaori decided to check up on her hostage she noticed Sakura had stopped struggling to get herself untangled.

"Those ropes sure look tight, here let me untie them for you"- Kaori smiled

"Thank you Kaori, its funny...I don't even remember why I was tied up in the first place" – Sakura smiled

"You don't remember?" – Kaori asked excitedly

"No... Which is strange because I usually remember things pretty well"- Sakura

"Remember things like what?" – Kaori asked slyly

"Well for one thing my name is..."- Sakura felt a chill run through her entire body as she realized that she had forgotten her own name.

"Your name is?" – Kaori chuckled evilly

"I...can't...remember..."- Sakura whispered

"You're so silly, *I can't remember* is not your name, it's Hana, remember?" – Kaori giggled

"Hana? Ok, but hey I know your name is Kaori and your friend's name is Kakashi" – Sakura said slowly knowing something was a bit off with the name Hana.

" Kakashi? No it's Tadashi and he's my father remember?" – Kaori snickered

"Oh sorry, I think my head is getting a little fuzzy because of how weak I feel right now as if something was drained from me". Sakura smiled confusingly as the only things that were clear in her head were the names Kaori, Hana, Tadashi, and somehow the name Kakashi made her heart skip a beat.

"Well in the meantime you should drink some tea"- Kaori offered some of her "special tea".

"Thank you", as Sakura reached out for the tea she felt a pulse of pain throbbing in her arm. Sakura noticed a gash which looked fairly new. Little did she remember but that very same cut was made from Tadashi and Kaori's master plan. Kaori noticed Sakura studying her wound.

"That looks pretty bad, here let me take care of it for you"- Kaori said as she made her way towards Sakura's arm and gently started to drink the blood from her scar.

"Are you sure that's going to help?" – Sakura

"Trust me it helps plenty" – Kaori smiled as she finished drinking the perfect amount and left Sakura alone so she could talk with Tadashi.

"She's finally forgotten everything" – Kaori

"So shall we head over to the shrine now?" – Tadashi murmured

"Patience is what mommy taught me, but pretty soon you two will be reunited" – Kaori smiled

"Hana just you wait, we will be together again I promise" - Tadashi

While Sakura sat there she couldn't help but repeat the name Kakashi over and over again. When Kaori left the room Sakura decided to say that name out loud. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Ka..ka..shi", tears began to fall from her eyes as she suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion take over her body. Sakura then called Kaori back into the room.

"What is it mommy?" – Kaori

"I'm feeling so tired I was wondering if I could lay down somewhere?" - Sakura yawned

"Yes there's a nice comfy futon/tatami (Japanese style bed) in the other room, but I'm pretty sure you want to change into something more comfortable" – Kaori pointed to a small box near the corner of the room

"Thank you Kaori-chan" – Sakura said as she made her way towards the box she pulled out a beautiful red hakama and a white haori (Shrine maiden attire). The hakama was embroidered with beautiful pink and golden cherry blossoms. As Sakura put it on she was focused on the cherry blossoms. When Sakura was done she made her way towards the other room and lay down on the futon. As she closed her eyes the image of a man with silver hair and cherry blossoms appeared in her head. Tears rolled down her face softly as she once again whispered the same name again. "Kakashi...I'll ...be...waiting for you...", and with that Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well Hana, for tomorrow is a very important day" – Kaori whispered

While Sakura slept, Kakashi and the others were invited to stay the night at the palace to gain the strength back, the plan was to revisit the shrine the next day to hopefully find something that will reveal the whereabouts of their dearest friend. As everyone dozed off Kakashi forced himself to close his eyes and endure the pain of having to see Sakura's smiling face even though she was not with him at that moment. Only one thing was on Kakashi's mind.

"Sakura".


End file.
